1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a UV light generator, and in particular relates to a UV light generator generating a fourth harmonic light beam.
2. Related Art
A high-power UV laser is popularly utilized for precision machining or laser medical treatments. The photon of a high-power UV laser has great energy, and can break molecular bond easily. Thus, a high-power UV laser has better machining performance than a long-wavelength laser.
Conventionally, to generate a UV laser, first, an infrared laser is frequency doubled to a green light laser, and then a green light laser is frequency doubled to an UV laser. However, a large portion of the baseband light beam (infrared laser) is wasted during the described conversion.